


Cuddle a stag

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry comes home very little to find an adorable view to greet him.





	Cuddle a stag

As a professor at Hogwarts Harry wasn't always home each night. He would love to, but some times there were duties as a professor to help the students of Gryffindor house.

The past two nights were such nights. And also this night it was already getting late, the clock ticking closer and closer to 2 am in the morning. Fortunately tomorrow started the students break, so he would be able to go home today. He just needed to finish grading this papers, so all his attention could be on his boyfriend once home.

After 30 more minutes he finally wrote down the last grade on the last paper and he got up. He had gathered his needed things the day before, so all that was left now to do was to floo home.

Harry quickly grabbed his bag and some floo powder in the other hand before getting in the floo and calling out the adres. With a flicker of green flames he was gone to his home.

Once he stepped outside the floo, all was dark, none to be heard. Harry cursed himself for being so late, obviously the other wouldn't be awake anymore.

Deciding to just leave his bag downstairs, he made way to the bedroom. On his way he slowly undressed himself, itching to just get in bed with the other, to cuddle up with him.

When he was upstairs he noticed the bedroom door was open. From here Harry could see someone curled up under the blankets. Upon moving closer however, he could see the other was clutching to something, his face burried in it.

Harry stopped moving and a smile was slowly making way on his face. Because there was Draco clutching and cuddling a stuffed animal. A stuffed animal made to be a stag, a small lightning scar on the stags head and glasses on his face.

He couldn't help but to etch closer and sit down on the side of the bed, just watching contently. He remembered buying the stuffed animal, it had been made specially for him by some factory. But Harry had only wished to buy it for his boyfriend, to keep him company in nights where Harry couldn't.

At first Draco had treated it as sort of a joke, but had placed it on the nightstand anyway. As a guardian they had said, while his cheeks were pink.

Until now Harry hadn't seen him sleep with it. However it had truly been worth the wait, upon the adorable view he had now. It was beautiful to see, beautiful and peaceful.

After watching some more, Harry carefully got in bed too. Draco made way to him the moment he laid down. The stuffed animal held in one arm and the other draped over Harry's torso. A smile also appearing on their lips.

Harry placed one last kiss on their forehead, before closing his eyes as well and drifting of to sleep.


End file.
